


Work Is Better When There's Love Involved

by koala_bear28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Airplanes, Bar, Beer, Business Trip, Car Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Love Triangles, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Pervert Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Road Trips, Sex in a Car, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28





	Work Is Better When There's Love Involved

A lot of people see me as a cool, collected girl but to be honest, I'm hot-headed and have a very scattered way of things. I'm Ryoka Meichido and I work for the biggest magazine company in Japan, Shippuden Inc. Weird name, right? In this major company, there are five major sections, all dealing with the biggest cities in Japan, Iwagakure Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Konohagakure, and Kirigakure. I work as secretary for the biggest of these five, Konoha Publishing. Everything is amazing when you think of it. Nothing bad goes on. Abundant peace through the system. That's what you're thinking, right? Wrong! In all the sections, chaos reigns with all the upcoming deadlines for magazines. To make it even worse, my best friend works for another section meaning, our work life is rarely mentioned when we talk. Awkward much! Anyways. Zooming back to reality. Seven fifteen. I'm sitting peacefully in my friend's coffee shop. The store usually opens at eight, but I am his most promising customer. I get special circumstances. As I write on a few papers for work, a cup of coffee is place in front of me. I look up to see my friend, Kakashi Hatake, looking down at me.

"Sorry it took so long. You seemed caught up with your work, I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's fine. Mmm! I see you remembered to make it creamy with a lot of whip cream on top."

"Of course. How can I forget what my best friend likes? I practically live your life."

True. The longest friendship I ever had with anyone is with Kakashi. We both grew up in the same neighborhood as kids, attended the same schools, and even went to the same city. After his parents died, it was hard to separate us. We even stay in the same apartment. It seems kind of sad for him since I am well aware of his feelings, but I am rarely interested in relationships until I finish work and retire. Give and take twenty more years. Back to the matter at hand...As I sip my coffee, I spin the fountain pen I borrowed from a co-worker in my hand. I'm trying to rack my brain for some sort of slip my boss wants me to write for him, but it's real hard to do when someone's staring at you the entire time.

"May I help you?"

My voice comes out colder than I intended it to be. Brushing it off, I look up at Kakashi as he musses my hair. I sigh as I take a brush and mirror out my bag and brush my hair back in place. Kakashi grins sweetly as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I was thinking Ryo. We've known each other ever since we were in pampers. Don't you think it's about time you start buying pampers?"

"Pampers? For what?"

"Your baby, baka. I've seen in a lot of movies where there's an office affair going on. Isn't that Uchiha guy your boss?"

"Yeah."

Itachi Uchiha, the once bullied third year from elementary school, is the CEO of Konoha Publishing. I really look up to him for his smarts and naturally gentleman-like behavior. A lot of the girls at the office give me so-called business letters so I can give them to Itachi. It's actually quite pleasing to see him throw them all away the minute I give them to him. His office is the best to be on lunch break. He has a fridge, a personal bathroom, and a long couch he lets me sleep on when I'm tired on lunch break. He's really a gentleman.....Unlike the big baboon leaning on me. I shake my head and pinch Kakashi.

"No thanks. I'm fine being single."

"Even if I propose to you?"

"I'll simply tell you to give me time to think about it."

"And if it was Uchiha?"

"I'll tell him no. I don't believe in office affairs."

"You're so stiff. Even your personality is. Let me help loosen you up."

I don't really know what Kakashi's talking about, but I quietly continue working. I feel Kakashi's weight lift off me and his hands rest on my shoulders. When Kakashi squeezes my shoulders, they make a loud cracking noise. Kakashi sighs as he continues to squeeze my shoulders.

"Like I thought, your body needs a good Kakashi massage. I'll give you one when you get home from work."

"Speaking of work, I need to get going. It's seven thirty. I can't be late."

I get up from where I am sitting and shove all my paperwork in my bag. Kakashi, who I'm sure has no idea what I'm going on about, looks questioningly at the clock.

"I thought your shift doesn't start until eight thirty?"

"It does, but Itachi told me to come in an hour early. Something about a trip. I'll see you tonight."

"You're forgetting your coffee."

"Thanks."

I'm so forgetful. Luckily, I have Kakashi to remind me of things. As I'm about to walk out the door, I turn back around and kiss Kakashi on his cheek. When I look at his cheeks, red means red and his face lights up like a traffic light.

"Can you cook tonight? I might come home late."

"I-I-I can wait u-until you get home."

"If you're sure. Later."

I don't know why I just kissed Kakashi, but it was quite soothing. He just brightened my mood with his sweet smiles and deep, seductive voice - not that it's seductive on me. Just from it all, I feel like I'm going to have the best day at work. Sounds convincing, right? Well, it's the exact opposite. Like always, the office is in chaos. I first walk in and a stack of papers are shoved in my hand. Usually it would be Tenten giving me girls' love letters for Itachi, but today, it's the office's best slacker and pervert, the one and only, Jiraiya. Word around the office is, he's having an affair with the leader of the makeup section in our magazine, Tsunade. Old people. I sigh as I look at the papers and begin to head to the chairs in the lobby. Jiraiya follows me and sits in the chair opposite of me. I look at the papers he gave and take out a pen.

"So you want me to fill out the total amount you make in a year?"

"Yep. Life and car insurances are pricey these days. I don't see how you can pay for it all."

"I don't. My roommate pays for all that stuff. I pay for all the bills dealing with the house. You should ask Tsunade to help you pay for your bills."

"I have a bunch of bills _you_  can pay for. Tonight."

"You're funny, old man. Here. I-Oh my God. Do you have a boner right now?"

"Shh. Not so loud. It's girls like you that infatuate me. How about on lunch break, I stop by your office and you can show me some measurements?"

"I hope for a card stock or building!"

"No, no. I mean your body."

"And this is why I don't date people now. Bye Jiraiya!"

"Hahahahaha! Looking at you is pleasurable. Be sure to wear that short skirt for me again!"

Jiraiya smacks my butt hard as I scurry out the lobby. He just made my day brighter. Pervert. I sigh as I step into the elevator and lean against the wall. This building consist of fourteen floors and I happen to work on the top floor. As I close my eyes, the elevator door opens and a group of girls enter with a guy. I slightly open my eyes and stare at the bluish-black haired male. He catches my eye and smiles in my direction as the girls stare at him dreamingly.

"Sasuke....."

"Oh? You're looking lovely as always, Ryoka. Did you switch moisturizers again? I swear, every time I see, your skin just glows brighter than the last. Plus, you always smell nice. Like a sweet frappuccino mixed with the smell of a sweet cigarette. Hatake's scent has pleasantly rubbed off on you. It always has."

"And you're implying.....?"

Sasuke thinks about his choice of words as the elevator comes to a stop on the ninth floor. The group of girls get off the elevator and smile at Sasuke as they leave. Sasuke returns their smiles, but when the elevator door closes, his smile drops. He swears under his breath as he leans against the wall. Sasuke is the second hottie in Konoha Publishing. Surprisingly, he's the second heir of his parents' company and an executive. I just so happened to graduate with him and his wife, Sakura, from elementary school to high school. A lot people say he's a ladies' man and is having affairs with different women, but honestly, Sasuke hates the girls that cling onto him. Like his brother Itachi, Sasuke throws away all the love letters he get. I'm quite glad I associated myself with a person like him. I wish I'd stop thinking of these introductions every time I run into someone. Anyways.....Sasuke leans against the wall and sticks his hands in his pockets. A knowing smirk pulls at his lips as he looks directly in my eyes.

"Hatake owns a coffee shop, right? You can't practically go to a coffee shop every morning and expect the scent to catch on your clothes. Hatake has to smell like frappuccino since he's around it all day. To top it off, he smokes at least seven joints a day. He must gets really close to you for the smell to get on you like that. It's very strong, too. Ryoka.....You're dating Hatake, aren't you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

That was the most weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me. Yet, I can't blame him for thinking that. Kakashi does get close to me in the mornings and nights. No matter how many times I wash my clothes, I still smell like frappuccino and cigarettes. I guess since I'm always around him, the smell is ordinary to me. I lift up my coat and bring it to my nose. Sasuke grins as he sees my confused expression.

"I don't smell anything."

"You sure? I can smell it right now. Smell it right here."

Sasuke pulls my coat off and drops it on the elevator floor. He lifts up the hem of my shirt and bring it to my nose. His hand rests perfectly on my exposed side. I stare down at his hand, in a complete trance of how close we are and how he's touching my side like it's natural. Weird much. As I'm still looking at Sasuke's hand, he roughly grabs my chin and focus my face to his. I don't think he's ever heard of personal space because he's completely invading mine right now. I can't really do anything but freeze up..........or let the elevator door open and reveal this situation. Funny thing is, the elevator door does open. I'm just glad it's the fourteenth floor and no one saw. I pull away from Sasuke, fix my shirt, and grab my coat before stepping out the elevator. Sasuke follows me as I walk to my office and unlock the door.

"It smells like Sakura in here. What air freshener do you use?"

"Cherry Blossom. It was the best smelling scent. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to look around."

"Then get out and get to work."

I push Sasuke out my office and close the door. A smile reaches my face as I open the curtains and stare down at the morning traffic. I take papers out my bag and scatter them across my desk. That way, I'll know where everything is and I don't have to go on a scavenger hunt. I stare at the door on the far side of the wall. It's not a secret door. It's just a way for me to get to Itachi's office quicker. With an eager smile, I open the door and see that Itachi's not in. The couch in his office is simply calling my name. I'm sure it's saying, 'Ryo.....Come sleep on me. Sleep.' It's so tempting; I want to sleep, but I have to work. Which is the better option?

"Sleep outnumbers work. I'm totally going to get in trouble for this. Screw it."

I plop down on the couch and close my eyes. Literally, in the next few minutes, Itachi will walk in his office, completely bitching about all the love letters he keeps getting, while I pretend to give a ham sandwich. Food! That's what I forgot to do this morning. Hopefully, while Itachi's bitching, I'll be able to steal his food. My hair falls in my face and turn on my side. 3.....2.....and 1. He walks in, shaking me awake.....or just shaking me. I look up at Itachi with my best childish, sleepy eyes.

"You need to get to work. I know you aren't sleeping. And please fix your shirt and skirt. You look like a girl selling her body on the street."

"A few more minutes. I promise I'll do whatever you want if you let me."

"Anything?"

"Yeah.....Anything."

"In that case.....Strip for me. And don't pull off your clothes so fast. Slow, while still being sexy with it. Like a stripper."

"I'll get to work immediately. I finished that slip you wanted me to do."

I shoot up from the couch and stretch as I walk back to my office. That man. Why does he only make sexual suggestions towards me? I'm like prey to men. They always do things I hate the most. Itachi grins at me as he watches me work. He sits on top of my desk and grabs one of the papers.

"Explain to me just how do you know where things are on your desk."

"Explain to me just how do you find the courage to make sexual suggestions towards me, and only me."

"I do not. I make sexual suggestions towards Sakura, too."

"That's your sister-in-law. She wouldn't care. I do. I had a good start of the day until I ran into Jiraiya."

"He smacked you, didn't he?"

"You're always on point. How did you know?"

"Well.....He's a pervert and the way you're sitting looks very uncomfortable. I bet it still stings."

"Yeah, it does. Seeing how hard he hit me and how fair my skin is, I'd say it's still red."

"Want me to make it better? Just pull your skirt off and I'll see what I can do to help."

"I'm just going to pretend you're not here."

I sigh as Itachi makes yet another sexual suggestion. I might just sue him for this. Yet, he's rich so I can't do that. He'll just get a bond. I could blackmail him. I did blackmail Kakashi before. Yet, Itachi's not dumb like Kakashi. The silent treatment always work, but he rarely talks at all. Why aren't ideas coming to me?! The best thing I can think of is giving him what he wants. That'll only result in sex and I'm not interested. I could always do what Kakashi do and aggravate him, but Itachi will only see it as admiration.

"You're thinking out loud."

"Huh?"

"I just heard everything you were thinking. It's kind of creepy, yet it's a hot thing about you."

"How embarrassing. What do you want anyways? I'm trying to work."

"You, of course. Only problem is, you're playing hard to get."

"What's that suppose to mean?! I have the choice whether or not I want to date anyone and I don't want to. Why do you bother me so much?"

"Love, my dear. I'll see you later. Don't forget we have a meeting in an hour. Love you."

Itachi kisses my neck before walking out my office. Once he closes the door, I sigh loudly, or yell, while pushing all the papers off my desk. I don't know how I'm still alive after all the hell Itachi placed me through. I might as well get ready for this meeting because it's not going to go on without me. This is how my morning may go from now on. Drama.

* * *

"I'm home. Finally."

I throw my bag on the floor and kick my shoes off when I get back to my apartment. It's dark and I don't feel like turning the lights on. Kakashi's probably not home, then he might be. His way of welcoming me home is either surprise me by grabbing my breasts, or by stripping me so I can have sex with him. Naw! I'm just kidding. He just usual screams something random and it scares me. Well today's different. How you might ask? You see, instead of Kakashi screaming something random, he surprises me by.....Wait a minute. Why am I getting excited about how Kakashi scares me? There's nothing exciting about finding a shirtless man in your bed with ripped, tone muscles, practically begging for you to pounce on him. There goes my sexual side. Anyways.....I fold my arms over my chest as Kakashi looks at me seductively. With no other choice, I climb onto my bed and stare at Kakashi as he rubs my sides.

"How was work?"

"Awful. Remember how I said I don't believe in office affairs?"

"Oh shit man. What happened?"

"Jiraiya smacked my ass, like, super hard, Sasuke was practically trying to strip me, and Itachi kept making a lot of sexual suggestions towards me. He kissed me, too."

"Sounds like these guys have a thing for you."

"Jiraiya is a pervert and Sasuke always teases me so I'm used to it. Itachi, like, he literally does these things intentionally."

"You got it rough. Now lay down on your stomach and take your shirt and bra off."

"Do wha-?! For what?"

"I did say I was going to give you a massage, didn't I?"

"Can you at least say that instead of just telling me to do so? After this morning, I'm a bit cautious of taking my clothes off in front of men. Now close your eyes."

"Like I want to look at you."

"Yes, you do. I bet you want to feel my breasts so bad. Just squeeze them and suck my nipples until they turn purple."

"Maybe. Now hurry up. My eyes are tired of the dark."

"Okay, okay. You can look now."

Once I take my shirt and bra off and lay the Kakashi told me, I give him permission to open his eyes. I feel Kakashi's eyes bore into my back and when I begin to turn over and look at him, Kakashi pins my shoulders to the bed. I look at him out the corner of my eye and see the embarrassment and perverted look in his eyes. Grinning, I lay my head on my arms as Kakashi begins massaging my back and shoulders.

"That look in your eyes.....It looks like you want to fuck me."

"I was just thinking of how smooth and fair skinned your back was. You were trying to seduce me by turning on your back."

"It looks like it worked."

"Shut up before I really fuck you."

".....If.....you want.....you.....can."

I bury my face in my arms as Kakashi's hands go limp on my back. I feel Kakashi's weight shift on me and his lips are directly on my ear. I know where this is going. Kakashi's going to ask me to repeat what I said, then when I say it, he's going to start kissing me and touching me and some other crazy shit. Just as I'm thinking this, Kakashi turns me over and holds me down by the waist and forcefully push his lips on mine. Surprisingly, his lips are smooth. I don't know why I hadn't kissed him before. I should've done it ages ago. I quickly wrap my arms around Kakashi's neck and pull him down closer to me. Kakashi bites down on my lip as his travels up my chest.

"Kakashi. What are we-"

"Ryo.....I know you don't want to be in a relationship but.....can we just.....kiss like this from now on?"

"Sure. I'm fine with that."

"Thanks."

Kakashi smiles at me and places his finger on my lips. I smile back and kiss him again, this time, our tongues touching one another in sweet passion.


End file.
